Back to the present Ep 7
by Devimon 4000
Summary: What happens if you mix Turantules Pirmal and the Oracle along with a Dinobot in pity?


Back to the Present

Back to the Present.

Written by Devimon 4000 (I.E Nathan Sandler)

First draft 10/2/01

Lack of copyright 2000 Sandler productions

Act one:

Fad in: INT. Maximal base_ Dark room we see a control room with about three control panels and numerous view screens, some with files on them others are monitoring parts of the base, and still others the immediate area around the base. From those monitors we can see that it is day outside. We close in on control panel were we see Dinobot working a looking at some files. Suddenly something in one file catches his eye on one file and he brings it up.

Dinobot

What is this?

As we close up on Dinobot's face as he reads the file we see some shock begin to appear on his face. At that point we swing around to see Rhinox enter the room. Dinobot comes over to him and grabs him by the shoulder to get his attention

Rhinox 

Hmm? Oh yes Dinobot what is it?

Dinobot

Out of curiosity where did we get the files for the base?

We see Rhinox look like this will be the millionth time he will answer that question.

Rhinox

Sigh the oracle revived them from all our former bases.

At this news Dinobot looks somewhat worried. 

Dinobot

So all the information is correct?

Rhinox answer in a somewhat dry manner.

Rhinox

Sigh yes...

At this Rhinox leaves. Dinobot turns towards the file he was looking at earlier and again begin to read it as he continues he move in over his shoulder and finally see what it is... (On the screen) Information on Predacon unit Dinobot TM 2....

Cut to a Original Transformers them song

Fad in INT/EXT where ever the inter of the Oracle is... DAY the inter is all whit except for some dark corners in one of these corners hides the Predacon Tarantulas but he is about to be discovered... 

Optimus Primal:

Tarantulas!

Tarantulas releasing he's caught comes out of hiding as he does the corners disappear.

Tarantulas

Yes Primal?

Primal looking quit angry spits out what he says next

Optimus Primal

What are you doing HERE!?

Tarantulas just smirks and specks with a cocky tone.

Tarantulas

None of you're business really, but if you insets I was taking to the oracle.

At this Primal looks shocked.

Optimus Primal

YOU talk to the Oracle how!?

Again Tarantulas gives him a cocky smirks

Tarantulas

None of your business and this time am not telling you!

Go from Maximal symbol to Maximal symbol.

We see Dinobot counting to read about TM 2 Dinobot and as he does he becomes more and more less sure of him self.

to him self Dinobot

If Megatron could make a copy of me that was completely loyal to him how can I be sure That I do not carry any such traits my self?

As Dinobot ponders how much he can be trusted something more open is still taking place...

Go from Maximal symbol to Maximal symbol.

We are again with Tarantulas and Primal who are facing off (verbally at lest for now.)

Optimus Primal 

well if that's not my business then I know something that is!

Tarantulas starts to look amused.

Tarantulas

Really and what is that?

Optimus Primal

Explain you're actions during the Beast Wars.

At this Tarantulas just continues to look amused.

Tarantulas

What ever are you taking about my dear monkey sorry I mean bat.

Primal is starting to get very annoyed (now he knows what my younger bother can do.)

Optimus Primal 

you know very well what am taking about! You did some highly unorthodox things to sat the lest!

At this Tarantulas chuckles.

Tarantulas

What do you expect? I'm a Predacon!

Primal has obviously had enough of Tarantulas "games" as he is now on the verge of yelling.

Optimus Primal

Thing that not even Predacons would do!

Tarantulas

such as?

Primal manages to get his anger in check.

Optimus Primal

Such as trying to destroy the Ark!

Even pressed with such evidence Tarantulas managed to keep clam.

Tarantulas

Oh yes that.

Go from Maximal symbol to Autobot symbol.

INT Autobot headquarters (Prime's trailer) the room is fully illuminated the room seems to be just a group of monitors with incoming pics from all over Cybertron we see three figures examining them, The largest is the most stream lined he was holding a gun and has a missile launcher, full loaded. The next was the second smallest (or largest depending on how you look at it.) he had no weapons and was wider then the last, the and his head had two little horns on it. The final one the smallest is a six wheeled car.

Bumblebee

So roller this is a special room for spying?

Though the small car can't show emotion and has no mouth or a place of a mouth he speaks in Prime's voice.

Roller

Indeed, it's were I spend most of my time

Mirage finally looks away from the screens.

Mirage

Well this room will be a big help to our spying missions.

Roller turns to look at Mirage

Roller

While most of the time you'll find me here though if Prime is doing some real deep thinking I might be off during that time.

Bumblebee

Oh that's right Optimus is the brain center for the both of you

Roller now turns towards Bumblebee.

Roller

Yah I need him to think, and to survive.

End Act one 

fad out

Act two

fad in INT Autobots headquarters in "spy room" a few minutes after the end of act one Roller is off checking some screens Mirage has left and Bumblebee looks discouraged as he moves towards the door he begins to talk to him self...

Bumblebee

With a room like that, Mirage, and roller what do the Autobots need with a weak excuse of a spy like me?

Go from Autobot symbol to Maximal symbol.

Little dose Bumblebee know he is not the only one questioning him self.

Dinobot

Am I truly a being of honor if a clone of me can so easily be lead to dishonor?

Dinobot not watching were he was going bumps into Polar Claw

Polar Claw

Watch were you're going!

Dinobot gets up and answers as if unsure of him self.

Dinobot

Sorry.

At the way Dinobot answers Polar Claw looks worried it's not like Dinobot to just say sorry and not argue or at least growl.

Polar Claw

Dinobot is something wrong?

At this Dinobot turns around huffs

Dinobot

Hmp! I'm fine

As Dinobot leaves Polar Claw looks worried.

Polar Claw

I batter tell Primal, something is defiantly troubling 

Dinobot.

Go from Maximal symbol to Maximal symbol.

We are back at the Primal Tarantulas were no matter how hard he tries Primal can't get Tarantulas to tell him what he wants to know...

Optimus Primal

You still haven't answered my question why did you try to destroy the Ark?

But as it seems no matter what Primal says he can't faze Tarantulas and his expression of cockiness has not left him. (Tarantulas that is.).

Tarantulas

You think I don't know why you choose to bring this subject up and not back down from it, tit's because of the reappearance of Decepticons, isn't it?

When Primal hears the Tarantulas mention the Decepticons he answers is out of shock

Optimus Primal

How do You know about the Decepticons?

Tarantulas

Hmp I know many things, now correct me if am wrong but you wish to know my motives at the Ark to see how I might deal with the fact that there are Decepticons and I may have to destroy them, right?

Primal looks defeated Tarantulas is right...

Optimus Primal

You are correct Tarantulas, but how...?

Tarantulas

I have friends in high places Primal

Go from Maximal symbol to Maximal symbol.

we see Dinobot heading for the exits pods that act as the exits from the Maximals underwater base. Dinobot is about to enter one When...

Rattrap

Hay chopper face were you going?

Dinobot merely ignores him and enters and leaves the base!

Rattrap

Wonder what's biting him?

Go from Maximal symbol to Autobot symbol.

At the same time in Autobot headquarters a similar scene is taking place...

as the small Autobot Bumblebee takes his leave....

Bumblebee (to him self)

Good by guys but you probably don't need me any more...

With that said Bumblebee transforms and leaves...

Go from Autobot symbol to Maximal symbol.

Tarantulas

So Primal you wish to know why I tried to destroy the Ark? Well I'll tell you...

Optimus Primal (under his breath)

Finally...

Tarantulas

Hmmp now as I was saying It's because am not descendent from ether the Autobots or Decepticons!

Primal is neutrally shocked to say least!

Optimus Primal

What!!

Tarantulas

Well now that you know I suppose I can't let you leave here functioning!

fad out

End act two

and

the episode


End file.
